


Promise

by NihilismPastry



Series: Requests from Tumblr [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Biting, Chubby Reader, F/M, Female Reader, Growling, Jealous Papyrus, Marking, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: Papyrus is worried you love Sans more than him. You try reassure him that his fears are unfounded.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a request from anonymous on tumblr.
> 
> Request: Papyrus is afraid reader loves Sans more than him. 
> 
> AU: Underfell

Your relationship was by no means...conventional. Back in the land of humans, Polygamy was frowned upon. After all, it could create so many problems, and clearly the people involved were just sex starved! And while your relationship wasn't normal underground, it was still accepted. Mostly because you were dating the Captain of the Royal Gaurd and his older brother. Balancing between the two of them could be a nightmare sometimes, both being very dominating and jealous monsters, but you loved them all the same. 

Your fingers curled into Sans's jacket as you leaned against him. It was freezing, far more than usual, and you had retreated to his lap to try and keep warm. Granted he had almost no body temperature, but his clothes certainly did the trick. The skeleton didn't seem to care as he laced an arm around your waist and drew you closer, most of his attention on a folder Alphys had sent him. You peered down at it, and immediately regretted it. There were diagrams and numbers all over the place. The few notes that were there didn't even seem like English. Just a bunch of mumbo jumbo you could never begin to understand. No, you would stick to your Foreign Languages degree, thank you very much.

A loud slam that shook the lamp caught both you and Sans's attention. Another skeleton walked in, this one taller than the other and wearing what could be interpreted as a military uniform of sorts. "Hey, Papyrus."

"sup, boss."

He glanced over to you both, before scoffing. "IS IT CORRECT FOR ME TO ASSUME YOU DIDN'T COOK DINNER?"

"too busy."

"You banned me from cooking."

He sighed and stomped off to the kitchen to prepare a meal, sparing you both a lecture on laziness today.  Papyrus could cook...When he didn't hate your guts, or felt like he needed to avenge himself in some way. And seeing he was in a foul mood, you decided to go save your meal. You pushed at Sans's arm, and he let you up with a smack to the ass. You glared at him, but he didn't even bother to look up from the papers he was reading. You made your way to the kitchen, your body shuddering thanks to the loss of warmth. 

Papyrus stood at the old fashioned stove, his gloves off and neatly folded to the side, as he chopped up some tomatoes for the meal. There was already a steel pot on the stove, steam rising above it and warming the kitchen. You we t over to the empty counter top, and pushed yourself up on it, and into a comfortable sitting position. The skeleton spared you a glance, his sockets narrowed, before going back to his vegetable chopping with a vengeance. "AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?"

"Came to keep you company, or am I banned from that too?"

"I'M COOKING, I HAVE NO WAY TO ENTERTAIN YOU." He picked up the tomatoes and dumped them into the pot,being careful not to allow the water to splash everywhere. "GO BACK TO SANS."

He'd been saying that a lot lately. Whenever you tried to slip into his bed, he'd tell you to go to Sans, or whenever you tried to follow him on his errands. And while Sans could be good company, when he wanted said company, you also loved Papyrus. You reached up and let your fingers drag along his jawline, enjoying the feeling of rough bone against your soft fingers. He paused in his task, a low growl emanating from his chest.  

"Are we okay?" You asked, voice low enough that Sans wouldn't be able to pick up on what you were saying. "I know we fight a lot, but..." Your brushed your thumb up to his teeth. "I feel like you're pushing me away. If I did something wrong, I want you to tell me. You're very important to me, Papyrus."

The monster sighed, and brushed you away, and grabbed a box of noodles from out of the cabinet. He flicked it open, and dumped the noodles into the boiling water. "I AM FINE. YOU ARE FINE. OUR SITUATION IS...NOT FINE." You frowned, but waited for him to continue. "I DO NOT LIKE HOW MUCH TIME YOU SPEND WITH SANS. EVERY TIME I SEE YOU BOTH TOGETHER, I FEEL THAT IT MUST BE EASIER TO FORGET ABOUT ME. I AM GREAT AND POWERFUL, BUT I AM NOT AROUND AS OFTEN. I DO NOT PUSH OFF MY RESPONSIBILITIES LIKE MY LAZY BONES BROTHER. YOU WILL NEVER COME FIRST."

"Papyrus." You sighed and reached up again, pressing your fingers to his skull, and forcing him to look at you. "I knew that the night you asked me to be yours. It's not something I'm just finding out, I've known all along. You're a dedicated soldier, and you take pride in your work, I would feel terrible if I got in the way of your passion."

 "BUT SANS-"

"Sans and I have our own way we do relationships." You said. "Just like we have our own way to do relationships. But regardless on how they work, I will always love you both equally."

 He pulled away with a frown, and began to stir the pasta. It was clear he didn't believe you. And why should he? Yes,you loved both him and his brother very much, but the world taught him to trust no one. You could count how many times he'd been betrayed since you entered their lives on both hands. Just because you loved him, and tried to show him as often as you could, wasn't going to make that distrust and weariness go away. It would take time and commitment, two things you had plenty of now that you were stuck Underground. 

The sound of plates clattering against each other and bone caught your attention. Without being asked, you helped the skeleton make the plates, and add parmesan cheese on top. You grabbed your plate, and let Papyrus take the other two before going back to the living room. Sans was still looking over his folder, and held out a hand for his food. Papyrus wordlessly passed it on, with a command to put the folder away, before sitting down as well. You remained stand, your teeth sunken into your lower lip. 

After a moment of thought, you went over to Papyrus and sat on his lap, causing the larger skeleton to flush a bright red. Instead of scolding you, he allowed it, shifting his legs so you both could be comfortable. Sans watched you both out of the corner of his sockets, but didn't say anything. The three of you are in relative silence, with only the occasional bickering from the brothers. By the time everything was eaten, you followed Papyrus into the kitchen to help wash dishes. Well, more like so you could put the dishes away. There was no way you could reach the sink, so he just passed the cleaned dishes to you. 

The two of you worked in silence, Papyrus glancing at you now and again. You raised an eyebrow, but he looked away with a glare. He slammed the pot into the sink, and greasy water sloshed over the side, and all over your clothes. You hissed out a curse and glared up at him. "You're just being this way on purpose, aren't you?"

"I CAN FIND FAR MORE INTERESTING AND EFFICIENT WAYS TO GET ON YOUR NERVES, HUMAN."

"Well this is doing a good enough job." You turned on your heel and marched out of the kitchen. "Idiot."

You heard something else slam, before you heard Papyrus's boot falls following g behind you. The smirk on your face threatened to become wider as you hurried up the stairs and into his room. The door slammed open almost immediately after you closed it, Papyrus looking over you. His sockets were narrowed and teeth clenched. Papyrus hated being insulted on his intelligence, and you knew it would come to this. 

He slammed the door shut behind him and took a step forward. "I AM THE IDIOT? IS THAT WHY YOU CAME TO MY ROOM OF ALL PLACES? YOU WOULD LIKELY FIND BETTER SOLACE WITH MY BROTHER."

 You backed away from the skeleton, hands raised and palms up. "You got me cold, wet, and dirty. I was just upset, Pap-"

You shrieked as he grabbed your shirt, a low clucking noise emitting from him when he touched the fabric. "AND YOU THINK THAT'S A GOOD EXCUSE? STUPID HUMAN, ALLOW ME TO REMIND YOU WHO OWNS YOU."

With strength alone he ripped off your shirt, revealing your bare chest. You'd had a session with Sans earlier, and hadn't bothered putting on your underwear. You reached out and grabbed his other hand, placing it over a bite mark on your left shoulder. It was faded, and more of a bruise now, but still noticeable. Papyrus paused in his actions, sockets wide and a red blush to his cheekbones. "You do. Always have and always will, promise." 

"H-HUMAN-"

"Mark me again, please?"

The skeleton dropped your clothes to the floor, and dragged you closer to him. You were appealing to his baser instincts and pride. The cocktail managed to light a fire in him he rarely displayed, anger now forgotten as he pressed his teeth against your shoulder. He nuzzled against the old mark, a deep growl rumbling in his chest. You mewled and tilted your head to the side, the display of submission prompting another growl. His fingers curled into your hips, and a sharp pain ripped though your shoulder. You hissed and pressed yourself closer to him. Blood ran down your shoulder, sticking to your body and smearing against his black uniform. It hurt like hell, was making a mess, and would make Papyrus a bit more possessive for the next few weeks, but it was completely worth it. 

"I love you, Papyrus. Always." 


End file.
